


Ring of Fire

by ZeroGiven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGiven/pseuds/ZeroGiven
Summary: “Trap! It’s a trap, Supergirl!” She said frantically and peered behind the hero, knowing her mother’s plan wasn’t complete. “She did this to get you here, I’m the bait!”I wanted to try my hand at Lena knowing Supergirl’s identity.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena dropped the pen onto her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was well after three in the morning and her entire body ached with fatigue. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. With a heavy sigh, she spun her chair to face the window. It wasn’t the first time she hoped for a glance of Supergirl. Even a fleeting glimpse was more than enough to cause her pulse to spike. I need to get laid. She chuckled to herself and turned back to her desk. She was close to calling it a night when a familiar voice broke the silence. 

“Just like your brother,” Lena startled and looked at her mother as a deep sense of dread came over her. “Working late into the night.” 

“Mother.” Lena replied coldly, hoping she sounded secure. Bad things happened when Lillian entered her life, and it was always Lena that paid the price. She pushed away from her desk and moved to the mini bar. “What do you want?” She brushed her fingertips over the gun strapped under the table, feeling some form of safety. She sent a mental thank you to Maggie and prayed she wouldn’t have to use it. 

“Why must you greet me with such contempt, Lena?” Lillian sat on the couch, examining the chess set on the glass coffee table. She moved a play piece, eliminating a pawn from play. “A mother can’t see her child?” She crossed her legs and ignored Lena’s scoff. 

“The last time I saw you, you had me arrested and almost killed me!” Lena downed her drink in one swallow, hating how her mother could work up her nerves so easily. She glanced out the window again, hoping Supergirl would swoop in and save the day. “Not too mention how you’ve used me in the past to get what you want.” She could feel the alcohol burning down her throat and she welcomed it. Seeing Lillian after an already stressful day was to much to handle sober. 

“Darling, that wasn’t personal. It was just business, I’m sure you understand.” Lillian stretched her arm over the back of the couch, watching her daughter pour another scotch. “Hitting the bottle hard are we?” She smirked as the muscles in Lena’s jaw flexed. 

Lena ignored the snarky comment. “No, mother, I don’t understand. In my business, the worst thing that could happen is someone losing their job. Not being used, arrested or even killed by your mother.” Lena worked to control her temper, but knew she was failing. “Please tell me what you want so you can leave.” She flinched at her tone, remembering a time in her adolescence when her mother struck her for less. “It’s late and I want to leave.”

Lillian pinned her with a cold look as she stood from the couch and tightened her jacket. “You’re such an ungrateful bitch, Lena.” She moved closer, using her height to intimidate her daughter. Even in heels, Lena was a couple inches shorter. “I didn’t have to take you in the way I did, I didnt have to love you and care for you. I could have thrown you to the wolves.”

Lena didn’t respond and she briefly thought of the gun under the marble countertop. She met her mother’s hard glare and forced herself not to tremble. She thought of Supergirl and hoped she was in the area. 

“You could have made something of yourself but you waste your time with that Super and those nasty aliens.” She sneered as Lena took a step back. “Keep your head down, child. It’s not about you.” She spat the words and turned on her heel. 

Lena narrowed her eyes at the cryptic message and watched her mother close the door as she left. “Bitch!” The urge to throw the liquor bottle across the room struck her, but she resisted. She tipped the bottle up, taking a healthy shot straight from the bottle. “Bitch.” She said again with clenched teeth, this time slinging the bottle toward the balcony. She watched it crash against the railing, feeling slightly better at the destruction. 

Lena sat behind her desk with a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples and trying to regulate her breathing. She hated the hold that Lillian still held over her, hated that she still wanted her approval. She shuddered as she remembered the pain and embarrassment from being arrested in her office, Maggie leading her away in handcuffs in front of Kara and the entire staff. Her short time in jail still haunted her and she shuddered. She quickly reminded herself that she was safe in her office, not in that cell. She rolled her head back and forth, powering down her computer for the night. Enough was enough and dealing with Lillian was the last straw. She didn’t need these memories or emotions now, or ever. 

Keep your head down. 

The odd warning repeated itself in her head as she grabbed her coat and bag. Why would Lillian say that? She never minced words, so why start now? Unease settled across her skin as she glanced at the couch where her mother sat. She quirked her head as she saw a small, black box laying next to a pawn piece on the chess board. She froze as a loud, long beep sounded from the box, followed by another, then another. 

“No,” The air rushed from her lungs as she realized it was an explosive device designed by her brother. Her flight or fight instinct kicked in, and she dove under her desk, bringing her knees to her chest. “Fuck!” She covered her head as a bright light illuminated the room before a deafening blast shook the floor. She heard glass shatter and a sudden burst of hot air engulfed the room, before immediately cooling down. Something heavy struck her head and she cried out in pain. The sound of splintering wood was the last thing she heard before blacking out. 

()

“Alex, I need first responders and a bomb squad at L-Corp, immediately!”

Lena moaned then swore as she returned to consciousness, bringing an onslaught of pain with it. Her head pounded with every pulsing chirp of the fire alarm and the sprinklers sent cold water raining over her. Her stomach churned with nausea and she quickly moved to her side as she dry heaved. “Oh fuck,” she whimpered as the movement sent spikes of pain through her skull. She could hear grinding metal in her ears and knew she had another concussion. Lena briefly felt warm hands on her face and realized she was shivering.

“Don’t move, okay?”

Was she hearing voices? Lena touched her head carefully, pulling back bloody fingertips. Her vision was dim and blurry, causing panic. She closed her eyes against the pain and confusion, trying to sort her thoughts. Was supergirl here? What happened? She wanted to scream, to run and hide. The confusion was overwhelming and Lena grabbed her aching head, whimpering in pain and frustration. Her back was pressed against something cool and there was heat burning in her side.

“I got here just as it exploded and controlled most of it with my breath. Part of the ceiling caved in and the floor is fractured. There’s dangerous debris everywhere. I’m containing the fires and getting her out of here, Alex.”

My mother placed a bomb in my office.

The thought shook Lena to the core and she opened her eyes, Supergirl stood before her, using her frost power to extinguish the larger fires. Her desk lay in broken pieces on the floor, she assumed Supergirl saved her just before the heavy teak wood crushed her. The marble countertop that served as her bar was laying in chunks. She spotted the black glock still secured under the bar. The glass window and door were shattered, a chilly breeze mixing with the heat of the flames.

Keep your head down, it’s not about you.

Lillian’s words swam through her head as she watched the Girl of Steel work quickly. She blinked as blood dripped into her eye. Her skull was pounding and she barely registered the pain in her side. Heavy smoke wafted toward the broken window, choking and blinding her. She coughed violently, making the pain in her head worse.

“Ms. Luthor, don’t move.” Supergirl knelt next to her and placed her cape around Lena’s shoulders. “You’re freezing.” She rubbed Lena’s arms, trying to warm her.

“It’s not about me.” Lena’s head was swimming as she tried to process the scene and her mother’s cryptic message. “It’s too much,” she whimpered in frustration as Supergirl touched her cheek. “My mother...” She leaned into the touch, allowing herself this comfort as anger started to settle in her chest. She was scared, cold and damn it everything hurt.

“A bomb went off in your office and you hit your head.” Supergirl explained and gently wiped away the blood and tears from Lena’s face. “You’re just a little confused right now.” Lena tried to hear her thoughts over the sprinklers and fire alarms. She knew she was missing something, the pieces were there, but they wouldn’t connect. “I’m flying you out of here, okay?” Supergirl moved to pick her up. “The DEO is coming but I’m taking you now. You’re lucky I was in the area, or you’ve got nine lives.”

Lena finally connected the dots as her brain pushed through the fog. “Trap! It’s a trap, Supergirl!” She said frantically and peered behind the hero, knowing her mother’s plan wasn’t complete. “She did this to get you here, I’m the bait!”

“Hey, take it easy. No one is coming to hurt us,” She froze as she faintly heard an erratic heartbeat approaching. She titled her head, noticing her hearing diminishing. Her eyes glowed red in preparation for a fight and her muscles tensed.

“Supergirl?” Lena saw him as he rounded the corner, a pale green glow illuminating his face. “Kryptonite!” She screamed as she saw the bright green tip of the arrow being pulled across the bow. “No!”

Supergirl stood and spun on her heel, her body quickly reacting to the Kryptonite and dulling her powers. She blinked as her laser vision vanished. She took a step forward, trying to channel her super speed and failing. He moved closer, setting his aim. She struggled to stay on her feet, hearing Lena was able to move away. She lifted her chin defiantly and stared at the odd choice of weapon. “Who uses a bow and arrow?” She taunted, hoping to buy more time. Her feet felt like lead and she could hear Alex pleading in her earpiece.

“Can’t move, can you, bitch?” He smirked as the compound bow locked into place. “A bullet would go straight through you, increasing your odds of survival. This arrow will stay in you,” He exhaled and released the arrow, smiling as it struck its target. “increasing my odds of killing you.”

Supergirl dropped to her knees, her chest glowing with Kryptonite.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh god, no!” Lena watched as Supergirl fell on her back, the arrow deep in her chest. “You fucking bastard!” Rage exploded inside Lena as the assassin moved toward her. She scrambled across the fractured floor, broken glass and metal digging into her hands and knees as she crawled to her bar. She dug through the debris, trying to lift the marble slab. Adrenaline rushed through her, briefly tamping down her pounding head.

“Im contracted to let you live,” he sneered and looked her over. “but I will have some fun with you.” He pulled a long silver knife from his belt, moving quick toward his next victim.

Lena tried to ignore him and reached frantically for the gun. Her concussion caused her to see double and she squinted, trying work through the mirage. She heard the man stumble over the debris and Supergirl moaning in pain. She could feel his presence barreling toward her, her spine tightened and she began to cry harder. “Fuck!” She finally reached the Glock, her fingertips barely touching the warm metal.

“Come here you fucking bitch!” He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her away from the gun, straddling her waist. Lena froze briefly as he ripped open her blouse, the buttons popping off loudly. She snapped out of her stupor and started to kick and claw as hard as she could, only needing a chance to escape. “Stop fucking squirming!” He shouted and punched her in the jaw before pressing the knife to her throat. Bright spots of color exploded in her vision and she felt disconnected from her body.

“Please!” Lena cried out in pain and brought her arms up for protection. She pushed the knife away with trembling hands. The blow to her face made her head swim and tears stung at her eyes. Stay awake!

“Get off her!” Supergirl shouted weakly, unable to do anything else. “Hit...” she coughed and sputtered. “Hit his eyes, Lena!”

“Just fucking die already!” He shouted at the heroine and moved to the buckle of his pants, fumbling with his zipper and the knife. Lena reached out blindly, searching for something, anything to use as a weapon. A reflection of light caught her eye, she looked back at him as she felt him shift again.

“This will hurt you more than it hurts me,” he laughed and slightly lifted himself off her, trying to raise her skirt. She twisted her body under him, grabbing the shard of glass and slashing for his face. “You fucking cunt bitch!” He swore in anger and rolled off her, grabbing his bloody cheek.

Lena dug her heel into his chest and kicked him away and lunged for the bar. Her bloody hand firmly gripped the gun. She remembered Maggie’s words as she secured the weapon: ‘Its ready to fire, just don’t hesitate.’ She felt his hand on her ankle again, jerking her roughly across the debris. She rolled onto her back and aimed down the barrel as the assassin moved over her. Her hands shook violently and she screamed at him. She didn’t hesitate. Her body jolted as she squeezed the trigger, his blood splattering her face and chest.

He looked down at himself, crimson highlighting his tactical vest. “What?” He asked numbly, falling to his knees. The knife fell to the floor with a thump as his lungs rattled with death. He looked at Lena, just as she pulled the trigger again, striking him between his eyes.

Lena closed her eyes and collapsed backward, the gun clattering to the floor. She heard his body fall, his lifeless hand landing on her calf. “Jesus,” she jerked her leg away and curled into herself, hastily pulling her skirt down. Cold water continued to splash on her face and battered body. Her breathing was deep and audible, the jackhammering continued in her skull. Get up! She rolled onto her back and propped herself on her elbows and stared at his body. Deep crimson was starting to pool around him. Lena whimpered and leaned on her side, her throat constricted as she emptied her stomach.

“Fuck!” the anguished, cry was only met with the fire alarm. She realized with a chill that she couldn’t hear Supergirl anymore.

“No, no, no, no.” Lena muttered in panic. Adrenaline was again coming to her aid and she took advantage. “Wake up!” She screamed and scrambled toward Supergirl’s still form. She nearly collapsed in relief as she saw the blonde raise her head.

“Run.” Supergirl coughed, splattering blood across her pale cheeks. “It’s in me, I can’t...I can’t fight and there could be more of them.” She cut her eyes to Lena, struggling through the pain as the Kryptonite spread through her body. “I can’t fight, Lena.” She reached for the other woman’s hand, gripping it tightly as Lena moved closer. “I couldn’t help you, so please, just go.” She reached for Lena’s blood streaked face, groaning as her arm fell limp.

“I’m not leaving you.” Lena watched as green lines formed a map across Supergirl’s skin. “I need to get this out of you,” She felt surreal as Supergirl’s blood ran through her fingers. Her system was threatening to overload and she breathed deep, trying to think. “Tell me what to do!” She looked up at the sprinklers, letting the water wash her own blood away from her eyes. Don’t panic! 

“Please just go,” Supergirl pushed Lena’s hands away. “I think it hit my heart.” She looked at her bloody chest, kicking her feet out in agony. The arrow stood tall, mocking her. “At least it looks close.”

Lena tilted her head, noticing something in Supergirl’s hair. She moved damp blonde curls away from the white earpiece. “Is that Alex?” She asked, already removing the device and placing it in her own ear. “Hello?”

“Lena?! What’s happening?!” Alex demanded quickly, her voice filled with panic.

“It’s Kryptonite, an arrow in the middle of her chest. I don’t know what to do, Alex. She’s coughing up blood.” Lena suddenly felt hope in having a life line with Alex.

“An arrow?” Alex paused. “Were five minutes out, but en route. You have to get it out of her, Lena. Is the arrow still intact? Is there an exit wound?”

“It is intact.” Lena confirmed and felt along Supergirls back, ignoring her weak mews of pain. “There’s no exit wound.” She heard Alex swear under her breath and Lena furrowed her brow. “That’s good right?”

“No, it’s not.” Alex’s voice was grim.

“What’s she saying?” Supergirl asked as she watched the color drain from Lena’s face. The Kryptonite dampened her super hearing, but she knew it wasn’t good news. She didn’t protest when Lena helped her into a sitting position. “Just tell me.” She panted from the exertion and her head dropped onto the brunette’s shoulder.

Lena studied the wound, a sickly green glowed through the red and blue S. “I need to push the arrow through. It’s only halfway through your body and if I pull it out, the tip could break off inside you.” She repeated Alex’s orders as matter of fact. She wanted-needed to remove her emotions from this situation. “Alex says It’ll be better if I push.” She swallowed thickly, bile rushing toward her throat. If she left the Kryptonite inside, it would kill the Girl of Steel before help arrived. At least she this way she had a chance, Lena reasoned. She gripped the arrow tightly, wanting to get this right on the first try. “I don’t want to do this, but I have to do something. Anything. Alex says this is for the best.” She watched Supergirl brace herself, obviously trying to put on a brave face. “I’m so sorry, Kara.” Don’t hesitate. 

“You knew?!” Supergirl’s shock was quickly replaced with fresh pain as Lena forcefully pushed the arrow through her upper chest. She screamed as she felt the sharp edge scrape her bones. “Stop!” She pleaded through tears. Her muscles ripped as the arrow sliced through her. The glowing tip ripped through the skin of her back with ease, blood streaming from the wound. “No more, please.”

Lena’s heart ached as Supergirl trembled in pain. She felt like a monster. “Almost done, honey,” she muttered as she broke away the arrowhead, causing Kara to flinch. She quickly looked the kryptonite over, ensuring it was intact. “I got it all out!” She turned and threw it over the balcony ledge.

“You knew?” Kara’s head swam and she leaned into the brunette for support. “Hurts...” she whimpered as the pain continued. She only gasped as Lena removed the rest of the wooden shaft from her body. “Pain hurts” she said with a weak smile, unused to the sensation. Lena’s hands shook as she pressed her missing cape to her wounds. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Lena held her love close, both of them shivering with fear and nerves. “Help is coming, just please hang on.” She fought against the emotions swelling in her chest and tried not to think about the fresh blood now covering her tattered clothes. Kara felt heavy in her arms and she held her tighter. “Alex is coming, okay? She’s close.” She unconsciously began to rock back and forth, praying that Kara would live. “I promise we’ll talk after you heal, okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Kara shifted in Lena’s lap, resting her head against the brunette’s chest. “The pain is starting to fade. I can feel the sun coming up.” 

“Shh, I promise we’ll talk later, okay?” Lena held her closer, wanting to keep her safe and protected. “Just please be okay, Kara. I need you to be okay.”

“Lena, I have another secret I’ve been keeping.” 

“Supergirl? Lena?” Alex’s voice was muffled, as multiple footsteps began to approach.

“We’re here!” Lena shouted, unwilling to move away from Kara. “Alex, please hurry!”

“I need to tell you, Lena.”

Alex rounded the corner of debris, lowering her weapon as she assessed the situation. “We need a med team over here, now!” She slid chunks of plaster and concrete away as Maggie followed close behind.

Lena could feel the sob forming in her throat as she moved away from Kara. “She was shot, and...and I took it out like you said, but I hurt her and-“

“It’s okay, Lena.” She heard Maggie’s voice through a tunnel and tried to focus. “Come on, hon. We don’t need to see this.”

“It was Kryptonite, my fucking mother did this!” Lena felt herself being pulled to her feet, being pulled away from Kara. The med team surrounded her and hid her from view.

“Come on, honey. These guys are the best, okay?” Maggie replied as she ushered her along, carefully moving Lena around the destruction and into the relatively clean stairwell. “She’s gonna be okay.”

Lena wanted to protest, to scream and beg to stay, but she let herself be led away. She knew Alex and the paramedics were more than capable. She’d only be in the way.

“This is too much,” Lena said, looking down at her bloody hands and open blouse. She shivered, her vision swimming as her stomach rolled. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” she sat on the top of the stairs and tried to breathe. “I need a min-minute.” Her head was beginning to hurt again, a dull ache throbbed behind her eyes. The adrenaline was finally fading, leaving her feeling broken and ashamed. 

“In and out,” Maggie breathed with her as she placed her jacket over Lena’s shoulders. She rubbed small circles over her back, staying close but trying to give space. “It’s just a panic attack, you’re safe now. I promise you’re safe.” Maggie spoke slow and soft.

“That was too much.” Lena muttered with a blank stare. Her hands were still wet with Kara’s blood and she felt herself starting to numb to reality. 

“The second medical team is on its way, just try to stay calm for me. Can I look at your head?” When Lena nodded, Maggie moved her damp hair away from the wound. She grimaced at the torn flesh. “Jesus, Lena.” She grabbed her hands next, noting the one deep cut across her palm among smaller ones. Defensive wounds. A small red line was just visible under Lena’s neck and Maggie noticed the missing buttons of her open blouse. She gently asked “Lena, did he assault you?”

“I killed him.” Lena said coldly, the memory of that silver knife causing her to shiver. “He tried but I killed him.” The sob forced its way out then, and Lena choked. She was too exhausted to fight it anymore. “I shot him, Maggie.”

“Shhh, its okay.” Maggie held her close, feeling helpless as her friend wept and shook in her arms. “We’re taking you both home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y’all. It was fun trying to knock off some of this writing rust lol

He was on top of her again, holding her down and taunting her with the knife. He laughed as he raised it above his head, his eyes dark and devoid of emotion. Lena screamed as he plunged the blade into her chest. 

“Damn it.” Lena swore into the dark, empty room as the nightmare forced her awake. She worked her way into a sitting position, despite her aching and sore body. She looked at the familiar sights of her bedroom, trying to focus on something other than the nightmare. She shuddered, still feeling his hands on her, pawing at her body and skirt. She ran her fingers along the soft sheets of her bed, trying to ground herself. The TV was playing a rerun of the Golden Girls and she focused on it to chase away the shadows in her head. She grabbed her pill bottle from the nightstand, taking two and noticed it was almost three in the morning. She stood and moved to her balcony, opening the double doors and welcoming the cool air into the room. Sirens wailed below on the streets, no doubt crime was increasing with the brief disappearance of Supergirl. 

It had been almost two days since Kara was placed under the sun lamp and still no signs of her waking. Lena despised the fact that she couldn’t be there, couldn’t be by her side when she woke. A potential security threat, Hank had told her. She was kept overnight for observation due to her concussion, but after clearing her medical exam she was told to leave. She knew Kara’s secret and never revealed it, not even to Kara herself. She had worked with the DEO countless times, but when it mattered most, they turned their back. She tried to protest but Alex and Maggie intervened, promising to call as soon as Kara woke up. They’ll never trust a Luthor, she thought morbidly. 

She fingered the bandage on her palm, a wound that would likely scar. A permanent reminder of this whole ugly ordeal. How her own mother almost killed her, treated her like a pawn in her twisted vendetta against Supergirl. A reminder of that sadistic man that would seemingly haunt her dreams forever. The news outlets were already blaming her for Supergirl’s disappearance since it was her office that exploded. She was exhausted and restless. She wanted to pace in her apartment, to go for a run, anything to burn off this anxiety. Her body was simply too fatigued and tender to allow her that reprieve. She buried her face in her uninjured hand, stifling a sob. She really didn’t want to cry anymore. 

She survived an explosion set by her own mother, killed her potential rapist in self defense, and inflicted horrible pain on the woman she loves. A woman that’s supposed to be invincible. All in the span of an hour. Lena felt shattered to her very core. 

The laugh track from the TV caught her attention and she moved back to the bed, keeping the doors open. She watched as the girls sat around their kitchen table, eating cheesecake. She felt tears sting her eyes, what she really needed was her best friend. She curled into bed, hugging her pillow close and trying not to cry. She would no longer hide anything from Kara, she would tell the blonde exactly how she felt. It was foolish to hide this for so long. 

Her phone rang from the nightstand and Lena untangled herself from the sheets. She must have fallen asleep again. She opened her phone, seeing a text from Maggie. 

“”She’s AWAKE!”” 

Lena sat up in bed and read the message again, hoping it wasn’t a dream. “Thank you, Lord.” She muttered and pushed the blankets away, turning on the bedside lamp. If Kara was awake, there was no way in hell anyone would stop her from seeing her. She stood from the bed and stifled a scream as a large shadow loomed on her balcony. 

“Hey,” Supergirl stepped into the light and Lena’s knees went weak with relief. “I thought you heard me.” She said awkwardly, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. 

“You’re here.” Lena said numbly, her fright forgotten as she stared at the S on her chest. There was no blood or wound on the new suit. No ragged holes revealing a sickly green glow. Kara’s cheeks were free of blood and full of color. She was healthy and alive and Lena wanted to cry with happiness. “You’re really here.” She ran to Kara, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly. “I thought you were going to die in my arms, Kara.”

Kara returned the fierce embrace, kissing her friend on the crown of the head. “We’re safe now, okay?” She breathed Lena’s scent into memory. 

“I am so sorry I had to do that to you.” A sob caught in Lena’s throat. The feeling of Supergirl’s blood on her hands still sickened her. The god awful sounds as the arrow broke through. The tears started falling then, and she didn’t stop them. “I never wanted to hurt you, Kara.” She pressed her hands to Kara’s chest, feeling for a heartbeat. She laughed without humor. “I don’t even know where your heart is.” 

“Here,” kara swallowed thickly as she guided Lena’s palm to rest on her chest. “Same place as yours.” She worried briefly that Lena would think of her as a freak now that she knew the truth. She’s known for a while, stop it. She bit her lip as self doubt continued to creep in. 

“I was trying to help you, please forgive me.” She pleaded with a breaking voice, clutching to Kara. “Please,” Lena’s body shook with sobs. A part of her felt embarrassed at her breakdown, but ultimately she didn’t care. She held Kara’s neck tightly as she was picked up and carried to the bed. 

“You saved my life, Lena. There’s nothing to forgive.” She sat with her back against the headboard, pulling Lena’s back against her. “I’m here with you, okay? I survived.” She pulled Lena closer. “We both survived.”

“I’m sorry I spilled your secret like that.” Lena said after several moments. Her emotions were purged for the time being and she simply enjoyed the sensation of the embrace. “I thought a distraction would help.” She laid her back against Kara’s chest. 

“Believe it or not, it did.” Kara chuckled quietly. “It surprised me so much that I forgot about the pain.” She slid her fingers between Lena’s, both of them content with the new found boundaries. “How did you know?” 

“Supergirl and Kara Danvers both smell like amber and black currant.” Lena said sheepishly, happy that this was finally off her chest. “When I first met Kara, I caught a whiff of your cologne. Then Supergirl saved me a few hours later.”

“That simple, huh?” Kara watched Lena’s slender fingers glide over her palm. 

“And they both looked at me the same way.” Her voice sounded tired and Kara wanted nothing more than to hold her closer, to make her forget her pain. 

“How do I look at you?” 

“Like I’m worthy.” The soft spoken confession tugged at Kara’s heart and she allowed herself to hold the brunette tighter. 

“You are.” Kara reassured softly. 

“I’ve spent a lot of time since then trying to be your friend and hoping you would trust me with your secret. Then I realized not telling me was probably freeing for you in a way. You could just be yourself and not have to worry about being Supergirl. You could be a regular girl from earth, you could be vulnerable with me. It didn’t bother me as much after that.” Lena turned and looked at her, hoping Kara knew she was sincere. “That’s just my opinion of course, but either way your identity is safe with me. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Kara.” She squeezed her hand for emphasis. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you who I was and for keeping secrets from you.” She swallowed thickly, her voice trembling. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you, Lena. Rao,” Kara scoffed and rested her head against the wall. “I trust you more than anyone. I was just afraid. I’m Supergirl and anyone close to me can potentially be a target.” She looked down at their hands, frowning at the small cuts on Lena’s fingers. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes against the brewing anger. She was so close to losing Lena tonight. Too close. She opened her eyes and met Lena’s loving stare. “My name is Kara Zor-El, not Danvers, and I’m from a planet called Krypton.” Her breath caught in her throat. “And I love you.” 

Lena breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Say it again.” She whispered as if unsure of what she heard. 

“I love you, Lena.” Kara smiled brightly, hearing Lena’s heartbeat rise and thud heavily. 

“I love you too.” Lena leaned closer, looking at Kara’s lips. 

“I really want to kiss you, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Her fingers ghosted over the purple mark on Lena’s jaw and cheek. 

“You could never hurt me, Supergirl.” Lena touched Kara’s face, gently holding her. “Kiss me.” She pressed her lips to Kara’s, her head swimming as she suppressed a moan. Happiness blossomed in her chest and she felt like her body was buzzing. She moved to straddle the blonde, pinning Kara to the mattress and wall. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Kara kissed her again, gently running her tongue along Lena’s lips. “This was my other secret.” She ran her hands through black hair, gently pulling Lena forward for another kiss. “Did I keep this one better hidden?” 

“I had no idea.” Lena smiled and pressed her forehead to Kara’s. She absently stroked up and down Supergirl’s arms. A content smile was on her face. Was this even real? “Kiss me again.” 

Kara quickly complied, loving the taste and feel of Lena. She ran her hands down to Lena’s waist, holding her tightly. Lena hissed and jerked away. “What did I do?” Kara immediately pulled her hands away, afraid she’d lost control. 

“It wasn’t you.” Lena reassured and lifted her shirt, revealing a white bandage over her side. “A piece of metal was inside of me, I think from the explosion.” Kara grimaced with sympathy. “It only took a few stitches.” She pulled her shirt down and positioned herself against Kara’s chest. “It’ll scar though.” 

“I like scars, they’re badass.” Her light remark was rewarded with a smile. “I want to take this slow, Lena. I want to make you happy and treat you right. I just don’t want to screw this up.” 

Lena loved the thought of being courted and wooed slowly. That was something she never experienced. “Will you tell me you love me?” Lena said quietly. It was the first time she heard those words with true meaning behind them. 

“I love you, Lena.” Kara snuggled deeper into the bed, moving Lena’s head under her chin. “I love you and I want nothing more than to make you happy. Will you let me try?” 

Lena squeezed Kara’s arm, unable to suppress her emotions as her eyes watered. She sniffled lightly. “I would love that, Kara.” 

()

Lena stretched in bed, the memories from last night welcoming her to a new day. She felt next to her, noting the cool sheets. “Kara?” She pushed herself up, feeling Supergirl’s cape pool in her lap. She clutched it to her chest, remembering Kara falling asleep before her. She left in the middle of the night? “Last night was real, right?” She questioned aloud and looked down to the red material. 

“Very real.” Lena yelped as a capeless Supergirl landed on her balcony. “Sorry,” Kara placed the coffee cups on the nightstand and sat next to Lena, placing a hand on her thigh. 

“Hopefully I’ll have the time to get used to it.” Lena smiled and took her love’s hand. “Where were you?” 

“My mother required visual confirmation that I was alive and safe.” Kara blushed slightly, almost feeling like a show off as she discussed her powers. “Then I made an appearance in national city to let the criminals know I was back.” She gestured to the steaming cups. “Then I got us coffee.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, smiling at Kara’s pink cheeks. “You’re both impressive and adorable.” 

“Stop,” Kara fawned and looked away bashfully. Her face and chest burned and, if she were honest, she wanted to squeal. Lena Luthor thought she was adorable. “I’m not adorable, I’m a bad ass.” She defended herself weakly. “Everyone says so.” 

Lena laughed loudly and reached for her coffee. The deep, rich aroma tantalized her senses. “Thank you for this.” She took a sip, closing her eyes as Kara got it exactly right. “And thank you for last night.”

“I like the thought of us taking things slow.” Kara admitted and picked at her cape as it lay across Lena’s lap. She’s looks so good in my colors, she thought and bit her lip. “You have to understand that if you’re seen with me, with Supergirl...you could potentially be a target. You could be used as a weapon against me.”

Lena laughed. “I’m a Luthor. I could very well say the same to you.” Her tone was joking, but Kara knew she was serious. “My own mother just tried to kill us both. With a bomb!” 

Kara gritted her teeth, keeping her anger at bay. “We’ll find her, Lena.” Lena only shook her head in response and Supergirl didn’t argue. Kara found out from Alex that Lillian was already in the wind, gone underground to lick her wounds and regroup. “We won’t stop until we do.” That she could promise. 

“She’s not finished.” Lena sipped her coffee, deep in thought. “This was a tacky plan for my mother. She’s better than that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“She leaves a timed explosive in my office with no guarantee that you would be there. Then she sends in only one person with kryptonite.” Lena shuddered at the memory and moved on. Kara knew the rest. “I can’t help but wonder if this is just part of her bigger plan, or if I was just the intended target.” Or she wanted to inflict as much emotional damage to me as she could. “I have a feeling this was just a step in a larger plan.” 

“Do you really think that Lillian would have someone assault you?” Kara asked softly. 

“I don’t think so. I think he just improvised that part. He said something about being contracted to let me live.” Lena furrowed her brow in confusion. “It doesn’t make sense. It was a tacky plan, like I said.” Lena could feel something dark looming over her. She looked out of the bay doors, expecting to see rain clouds on the horizon. 

“Hey,” Kara touched the vertical line between Lena’s brows. “We don’t have to worry about this right now.” Their gazes touched before Lena looked down at their entwined fingers. 

“I think I like you.” Lena whispered with a smile, trying to push the negative thoughts away. “I think I even love you.” She teased gently, loving that Kara was innocent enough to blush. 

“Yeah?” Kara played with the frayed edges of the medical tape on the back of Lena’s hand. “May I take you out for dinner next week?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“I can’t wait.” Kara dipped her head, capturing Lena’s lips in hers. 

()

“Sorry, I’m late.” Supergirl landed at the DEO headquarters, immediately noticing the stares she was receiving. “What’s going on?” Do they know about Lena and I already? 

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and raised a knowing eyebrow. She heard Maggie giggle next her. “Where’s your cape?” 

Oh crap! “My cape? Uh...” It’s in Lena Luthor’s bedroom. She met Hank’s hard stare then glanced to Wynn for help. 

“I think it looks better without a cape.” Wynn muttered hopelessly and Supergirl stared at him blankly. He quickly ducked his head behind the computer screen. 

“Supergirl?” Hank brought her attention back to the group. “Your cape?” 

“It’s at the dry cleaners, right?” Maggie supplied with a smirk. 

“Yeah, the dry...cleaners.” Kara responded, realizing too late that excuse would never work. She narrowed her eyes at the detective, watching Maggie suppress laughter. Alex nudged her in the arm. 

“Supergirl, a moment?” Hank’s tone made it obvious it wasn’t a request. 

Supergirl crossed the room, staring Maggie down. “Why are you even here? No one likes you.”

“You love me.” Maggie responded smugly with a glint in her eye. 

“Listen, Kara.” Hank placed his hand on Kara’s shoulder once they were out of hearing range. He leaned in close. “I know women love it when you give them a cape,” Kara prayed the floor would open up and swallow her. She wanted to run and hide in embarrassment. “Try to remember to get it back, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end on a happy scene, sorry if it came off as cheesy. I’m hoping to start a larger story soon, so fingers crossed.   
> Thanks again for reading.   
> x  
> Smokes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in about seven years so I’m trying to knock the rust off with this fic. I’d love to know what you think.


End file.
